


Sounds Like Fate To Me

by BeautifulBlues



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulBlues/pseuds/BeautifulBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is in a great relationship with his boyfriend, except his boyfriend doesn't fuck him near hard enough, no matter his pleas. He doesn't want to leave his boyfriend but he really wants a good hard fuck, one that he will feel for days. He goes looking. He finds Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like Fate To Me

**Author's Note:**

> From the KMM prompt: "Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Other  
> Merlin is in a great relationship with his boyfriend except... his boyfriend doesn't fuck him near hard enough, no matter his pleas. He doesn't want to leave his boyfriend but he really wants a good hard fuck, one that he will feel for days. He goes looking. He finds Arthur."

Merlin fiddles with his hair in front of the mirror, trying to rationalise what he's about to do. He loves Percy, there's no doubt about that. He loves the man's kindness and quiet humour, his intelligence, passion, and heart. He loves the way he feels when they're together, the way the atmosphere seems to lift every time Percy walks into the room, and the contentment every morning when they wake up in each other's arms. Talking of arms... Merlin loves his arms. Not to mention the rest of him. They've been living together 8 months now, and Merlin thinks he'll never get tired of watching the man naked - he's like a sculpture, a work of art. And he's Merlin's. Merlin loves when they kiss, when they touch, when they make love. And that's why he needs to fuck someone else.

It's not that the sex is bad - oh god no! The sex is fantastic, some of the things Percy can do with his tongue... The sex is sweet, and loving, and Merlin's never felt so cared for in his life, but sometimes... To be honest, sometimes he just wants to take a rough pounding from behind, all teeth and nails and groans and growls. It's not as if he hasn't asked Percy - many times in fact, and Percy did try, but they only got a few minutes in before he rolled Merlin over to look into his eyes as they made love. He had thought that someone who looked so manly would be able to, well, man up about it.

He is doing this for Percy. Their relationship is too good, too perfect to ruin with petty arguments about something as unimportant as this. He just needs to get it out of his system so that he can be the boyfriend Percy deserves, and not end up resenting the man for something that shouldn't be a problem. He is allowing himself one night, and that's it before he returns home to the domestic bliss he shares with his loving partner. One night, one fuck, one guy. He just needs to find him.

\----

It isn't until Merlin walks into the club that he starts to get nervous. He's had doubts about his decision, second thoughts and inner turmoil, but that's all been down to the guilt, the infidelity, the betrayal. He hadn't even thought about the process of actually trying to pull someone. He hasn't been on the club scene for a year and a half now, and had forgotten how nerve wracking it is to walk into a room full of beautiful men who seemed to all be magnetically attracted to each other and never, somehow, to him. Percy is far and away the most attractive man he's ever dated, and the guys before him - well. They were kinda creeps. He has a sudden stomach-churning panic that the only guy he might be able to attract tonight will be 50, fat, and bald. Drinks are in order.

He settles himself at the bar and quickly downs his first drink while trying to quickly dig some kind of game plan out of the recesses of his brain, turning back almost immediately to order another. He pauses as he notices that the barman - who, he now realises, is stunningly handsome and should get paid to stand around being gorgeous, or model underwear or something - is watching him with a curious and vaguely amused smile on his face, as if Merlin is a puppy thoroughly bemused by the discovery of his own tail.

"Another drink so soon? Been a long day has it?"

Merlin bristled. "What's it to you if it has?"

The barman's smile falters slightly, but doesn't leave his face. "Don't get me wrong mate, I was just being friendly." The slight disappointment in his tone forces Merlin to take a deep breath and mentally shake himself. He's not here to start arguments for no reason.

"Sorry. It's just... I haven't been out in a while. A long time actually. I'd completely forgotten how scary it is!" This causes the barman to chuckle, his laugh as golden as his hair.

"Ah don't you worry, you'll soon be back in the swing of things! And from the looks of you, you won't have any trouble finding someone happy to help you settle in..." Merlin tries not to blush as the barman unashamedly and with a complete lack of subtlety looks him up and down.

"I'm Arthur by the way."

"Merlin. Nice to meet you." Merlin holds his hand out and is pleasantly surprised when Arthur doesn't shake it, but uses it to pull him forward and kiss him on the cheek.

"Sounds like fate to me! Now, what can I get you?"

"Just another vodka red bull, please." And Merlin watches in fascination as this man that inexplicably makes him smile winds his way effortlessly round the bar, moving seemingly by instinct as he assembles the glass, ice, double shot of vodka (though Merlin had only ordered a single) and can of red bull.

"Voila. On the house." This time Merlin fails at holding the blush in.

"Thank you."

"Hey Merlin, I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I get off work in half an hour, and if you might still be around, I was wondering if you might like a dance? I don't usually ask punters, but there's just something about you." 

Merlin falters, unsure what to say. As intriguing (and unquestionably fit) as this man is, he's here for one thing and one thing only. Honesty is the best policy, right?

"I'm not here to find a relationship. I just want someone to fuck me. Hard. Fairly rough. You know, not like whips and chains or anything, just... Rough." His words trail off as he sees Arthur's mouth open in surprise and wonders if that might perhaps have been too much honesty in front of a perfect stranger, when Arthur does what Merlin least expects. He laughs. He throws his head back with a wild, genuine, joyous laugh that lasts a bit longer than it probably should. Merlin is starting to consider getting offended when Arthur finally speaks.

"Jeez, you don't hang about do you? Not backward in coming forward!"

"Sorry, I'll just go."

"Wait! Merlin. Did you have, er, anyone in mind for this right royal fucking?"

"No, you clotpole, that's why I'm here."

"Well then." Arthur states with a confident grin. "You go dance for half an hour, I'll come and find you when I'm done with work."

\-----

Merlin finds the dancing a lot easier to relax into without the worry of trying to look attractive for potential fucks, and is surprised when, in that short half hour, no less than five people offer to buy him a drink.

\-----

True to his word, Arthur comes to find Merlin the minute he finishes, but instead of taking him to a back room or something, he leads Merlin to one of the tables at the side of the room for a chat. Before long they're talking like they've been best friends for years, Merlin revealing the whole story about Percy, to which Arthur is sympathetic, and Arthur revealing his disappointment that his father has barely spoken to him since he came out, something he says he's only ever told his sister before. Merlin doesn't quite know what to say to that, but from the look on Arthur's face, he doesn't have to. Instead, he leans forwards, and touches their lips together for the first time. For a one night stand, it's remarkably slow, soft and careful, but serves to remind them why they're there.

Arthur soon takes Merlin's hand and leads them out of the club and into a taxi, telling the driver his address. They hold hands and occasionally exchange glances and small smiles, but don't say a word for the entire journey.

\-----

As soon as the door closes behind them in Arthur's flat, the civility of the car journey is gone as Arthur shoves Merlin against the wall and attacks his mouth, holding him in place with two carefully placed arms. Merlin moans around Arthur's tongue, hot and wet and sliding against his own before fighting back with a sharp nibble on Arthur's lower lip, eliciting a groan from deep in Arthur's throat. Merlin's hands find the nape of Arthur's neck, pulling him even closer, as Arthur's hands forsake the wall - where they'd been braced either side of Merlin's head - to find their home on the skinnier man's bony hips, tugging towards him and crashing their groins together in glorious friction.

It soon becomes obvious that there are far too many clothes in the equation, and if a few things get ripped in the process of getting rid of them, well it's no great loss. Somehow Merlin finds himself on his back in Arthur's bed in just his boxers, Arthur between his legs grinding their erections together harshly and biting down hard on Merlin's throat before shifting to lick the hollows in his collarbone. Arthur is quick to push his boxers down, followed by Merlin's, and as he starts to rub their hard cocks together, he grabs Merlin's wrists and holds them down above Merlin's head, making it near impossible to move unless Arthur wants him to. He whispers that he's going to fuck Merlin so hard, any time anyone else fucks him he'll only be able to feel Arthur, at which point all legible words leave Merlin's brain through his mouth, in an utterance that sounds like "hnnngghh".

As Arthur keeps up the blinding pace of rolling their hips together, he licks his way down Merlin's chest to his nipples, biting, licking and sucking at each in turn as Merlin writhes and moans beneath him. He then reluctantly lets go of Merlin's thin, smooth wrists - ensuring they remain where he put them - as he moves further down, nipping and biting across the pale stomach and hips in front of him, until Merlin can focus on nothing but the hot breath hovering over his dick, the suspense burning a hole low in his stomach.

Suddenly and without warning, Arthur engulfs Merlin, swallowing him down to the base and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks and swirls his tongue, managing to hit every tender spot almost simultaneously, making Merlin groan Arthur's name loudly, along with a few choice swearwords. Just when Merlin thinks he's managed to regain control over his mental functions and might be able to hold off coming for a bit longer, he feels two of Arthur's fingers being thrust into his mouth - he welcomes them, sucking and licking, until they're taken away just as suddenly. He only has a moment to wonder at their disappearance before he feels them again - circling his rim and dipping tentatively inside. He quickly relaxes to the intrusion, and Arthur must feel it, because soon both fingers are buried inside of him as far as they'll go, curling to hit the spot that makes him see stars.

The fingers are withdrawn far too soon, along with the mouth that had been driving him mad in the best way, leaving Merlin feeling empty, but he perks up when he feels Arthur's fingers digging into his hips, manhandling him until he's on his hands and knees, Arthur kneeling behind him. Having produced a condom from somewhere and quickly rolled it on, in one move Arthur drags his nails hard down the full length of Merlin's back, and thrusts all the way inside Merlin, who can't hold back a scream at the perfect combination of blinding pleasure and tearing pain.

Arthur doesn't let up, and is soon thrusting in and out in a fast rhythm, Merlin unable to hold in the groans and moans each time Arthur buries himself balls-deep, his fingers gripping Merlin's hips hard enough to bruise, and his mouth biting and sucking and licking at various points down Merlin's back, leaving marks against the milky white skin there too.

Just when Merlin thinks it can't get any better, he feels another finger entering him alongside Arthur's thick cock, the stretch burning that bit more. By this point Arthur is hitting his prostate on every thrust, and Merlin doesn't think he can hold himself back much longer.

"Ungh. Arthur, please. Oh god, please."

Knowing immediately what Merlin is asking, Arthur reaches around and tugs roughly on Merlin's cock, only needing three pulls before Merlin explodes in the most earth-shattering orgasm he thinks he's ever had, his spunk shooting up his chest and his elbows collapsing, no longer able to hold himself up. As he comes his arse clenches, the pressure too much for Arthur, only managing two more thrusts before the orgasm is ripped from him with a yell.

\-----

After what seems like hours but is probably only five minutes, Arthur finally works up the strength to roll off Merlin, pulling out of him with a wince and disposing of the condom. 

He turns Merlin to face him, running a finger through the come on his chest and tasting it appreciatively, and they grin at each other, both basking in the afterglow.

Arthur leans forwards and kisses Merlin, their mouths moving together lazily, unhurriedly. They shift until they lie wrapped in each other's arms, kissing and nuzzling intermittently as they gently and quietly fall asleep, both feeling contented.

Ah. That hadn't quite been the plan.


End file.
